The described subject matter relates to electronic computing storage media, and more particularly to secure data scrubbing.
Effective collection, management, and control of information have become a central component of modern business processes. To this end, many businesses, both large and small, now implement computer-based information management systems.
Data management is an important component of computer-based information management systems. Many users implement storage networks to manage data operations in computer-based information management systems. Storage networks have evolved in computing power and complexity to provide highly reliable, managed storage solutions that may be distributed across a wide geographic area.
In some instances, storage capacity provided by storage networks and network attached storage devices functions as a resource shared between multiple users. Many storage networks and devices employ storage virtualization schemes which have insulated storage network users and administrators from many of the administrative aspects of managing physical storage. Nevertheless, virtualized storage schemes ultimately map to physical storage space, raising the possibility that unscrupulous users of the storage system may attempt illicitly to access data on the physical storage media of the storage network and/or devices.